


Raining and Raging

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: What if Ethan and Lex played just dance I-
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Raining and Raging

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh this is my first fic because I had this idea, and I was like yep let's make it, writing skills? Who's she? Grammar? We get it google docs you're a good speller.

“Ethan Green, I’ve never hated you more than I do now.”

A moment of genuine fear was seen on Ethan’s face as she looked around the dim room surrounding them.

“I hope you know how dead you are to me.”

Lex was staring into his soul, seething with pure anger. If looks could kill, he was certain she’d be watching his cremation just about now. 

He couldn’t help cracking a smile at the situation though. 

Hannah, who also happened to be there on the rug burst out laughing as Lex furiously clicked the wii remote and started them on another round, as Emma and Paul sat on the couch conversing. 

It was raining outside and the three had been playing just dance, until it had turned into Lex trying to prove she could beat Ethan. He had won three rounds up until then, and beat her in three more. 

Needless to say, she definitely wasn’t happy. She selected a song, and Ethan shrugged and went along with it. 

And of course, he won again. Lex, already fed up with the game, chucked the wii remote and stormed upstairs.

She came back downstairs however to pout and watch Ethan go up against Hannah. Hannah did win against Ethan.

“Are you serious?”

Hannah beamed at her, while Ethan gave her a high five and Emma and Paul clapped for her. Lex couldn’t stay mad though, Hannah looked the happiest she had seen her in a while after all.

“Congratulations, you completed the daring task your sister had failed-”

“Okay, shut up. We all knew you cheated.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued with his speech to Hannah.

“And because you have beaten me, not only do you get the title of the great wii playerist, you also get ice cream.”

Ethan headed for the fridge as Lex trailed behind the two, and if she was still irritated, she did a pretty good job hiding it as she stood in the door frame.

“Are you gonna get me ice cream too?”

“For your efforts, I guess you can have a little.”

Needless to say, it had been a good day for them all.


End file.
